Rosuto Sachi
by DarkAngelLida
Summary: Pausing to look at Sakura she asked her "Is your husband not here with you child?." Laughing bitterly Sakura replied in a soft voice. "I'm not married ma'am, I raise my kids on my own." Shaking her head she said " I had his kids and he doesn't even know.
1. Chapter 1

**_Rosuto Sachi- Chapter one _**

**_Disclaimer : _**I do not own any of the Naruto characters, though my story is mine and my ideas are also mine.

_Thoughts, dreams_, and_ flashbacks _are in italics.

Updates do not follow a specific pattern and will be done whenever I am capable so please be patient and give the story a chance. There will be minimum romance in the first chapters but will progress and show as the story builds up. If there are any spelling mistakes please know that they were not done on purpose. Also last note I am aware that there a few other fics that may follow the same plot line as mine but rest assured that I will do my best to my story more unique and interesting.

* * *

Shutting her car door, Sakura sighed and leaned against her car. The heat of the summer was unbearable and the pink haired surgeon was almost desperate for a cold bath. 'Maybe with some ice cubes floating in the water' she thought to herself and she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

'Then again that will probably bring me temporary happiness before the water starts to cool down, and then i'll end up hot all over again' she thought miserably._  
_Looking upwards at the sky, she groaned softly to herself. What she wouldn't give to be away from here right now. To add to her sour mood Sakura recently found out that her ex-best friend had left a week ago to go on her honeymoon with her one time lover-turned-husband Shikamaru. Being in the police force gave him a lot of advantages as he got to take a three week payed vacation.

'I would kill to get a week off, even if was not payed.' she thought to herself. The pink haired surgeon was famously known for her skills and looks many coming from across the world to get her to operate on them or on their kids. You made lots of money yes that was a bonus, but what was the down fall...well you worked all the time. A day off was considered a miracle as you simply couldn't tell death to wait until you felt like working again._  
_

Sighing softly to herself she pulled away from her car and walked up to her front door. Inserting the key she twisted the door knob and entered. Quietly she took off her high heels and put them beside the wall._  
_Walking down the hall into the living room the pink haired lady collapsed into her cushioned sofa. Stretching slowly she heard her back crack and she sighed once again. Snuggling down into the pillow she let her eyes flutter shut.

__

Looking around her she noticed that she was walking down a path that was covered on both sides by sakura trees. The flowers were in full bloom and the petals were falling down to the ground, the wind picking some up and fluttering them around her like a protective cocoon.

Her dream self was looking just like her, except her hair was longer and seemed a lighter shade. Her eyes were glowing with happiness and her whole aura was bright and warm.  
Suddenly Sakura stopped walking and listened attentively. Hearing the bushes to her right russle she quickly hid a smile and started to walk again albeit at a slower pace. Keeping her steps light she walked over to a bench close to where the bushes were located and slowly eased herself onto it.

Closing her eyes she let the breeze blow gently through her hair, softly like a lovers the bushes russle again Sakura smiled and kept her eyes close pretending to be asleep.  
Slowly she heard twigs snapping and the sound of soft footsteps approaching her. First slowly and cautiously as if afraid, and then more confident. Trying not to move she heard the footsteps coming close to her until they stopped.  
"Do you think she heard us?" came a soft voice.

"No, she looks asleep" A second voice came its owner giggling softly.

"Shh, you might wake her up, and she will get mad at us" The first voice replied.

"But i want to talk to her, she promised to take us for ice cream if we were good." The person said this time in a whiny noise.

"You were not good today, i had to find your shoes when you lost them." The first voice said this time raising it slightly.

"I was good. The teacher said that i was being a good boy. I picked up the garbage when i found it." This time the persons voice came with prideful tone to it.

"I was gooder than you, i helped bury a dead bird with my teacher, she said that I was a good boy and she gave me a lolly pop."

"I am gooder then you, plus lolly pops are for babies. I am a big boy that's what mommy told me. "

"Hah" the first voice said, "if you are gooder than me, then i am the goodest and mommy knows it too."

Not being able to keep up her act Sakura suddenly shot forward and opened her eyes, startling the two people in front of her.

Squealing suddenly the two young boys jumped away from the bench and tried to run away, only to be caught in Sakura's arms and lifted upward.

Laughing happily and twirling the two boys in hers arms the pinkette crushed them to her in a tight embrace. Both boys laughed happily and squealed at their mother.

" Mom i cant bre-ah-th." one of the boys said as the other nodded and started to squirm in her grasp. Her tinkling laughter coming to end she smiled brightly and put down both children.

Once they're feet hit the ground they looked up at their mother and simultaneously started to talk.

"Mom you promised us you would take us to get ice cream if we were good and we were...i mean i was good but Shin was not he lost his shoes." Her first son said looking at her with wide eyes.

"It was not my fault mama Ayano the cow hid them, she said if i didn't play with her i would not find them." Shin said to her looking at her with hurt eyes.

Smiling softly at her boys Sakura leaned down and picked them up each in one arm and sat back down on the bench. Sitting each boy on one of her legs she leaned forward and kissed each one on the cheek softly as they snuggled up against her chest.

Seeing them relax against her she started to speak softly in a loving voice.

" Don't worry about Ayano shin-chan she really likes you that's why she does that. She was only searching for a way to catch your attention that's why she hid your shoes." Running her hand softly through the Shin's soft hair  
she turned to her oldest son Ryo and looked at looked at him gently.

"Now how about we go get that ice cream that you wanted, and if you want we can stop at the park and eat there."

jumping up suddenly Shin threw himself at his mother his small arms snaking around Sakura's neck as he hugged he tightly and spoke in a rush. " Thank you so much mama i really wanted to go to the park today."

Leaning back he looked at his mothers laughing face and placed a big wet kiss on he cheek making her laugh even harder. Jumping off his mother lap the young boy of 6 years old turned to his twin brother and yelled at him in an excited voice " I'll race you to the park the loser has to push the winner." With that the young boy took off running on his short legs his hair flying around him like a dark onyx halo.

Turning to look at her oldest son she said to him softly as she set him on his feet and stood up brushing her skirt:

" Go after him Ryo-kun I'll be right there, i just can run in heels that fast."

Looking at his mother with dark onyx eyes he sighed softly and turned around saying to his mom over his shoulder. "Mom you shouldn't run in heels you might trip and hurt yourself." With that he took off after his younger brother aiming to beat him in the race.

Looking at her sons retreating back Sakura sighed softly as her bright eyes dimmed. 'Ryo-kun takes after him_ so much, the same aloof personality and Dark eyes. Thank God Shin-chan is more like me in personality, he also has my eyes but the hair he got from his father.' Feeling a twinge in her chest Sakura shook her head and lifted her head high. 'there is no point in dwelling on the past. I would not trade my babies for anything in the world.' Feeling her confidence return she pulled at her pink blouse and straightened her white tank top underneath. Finally brushing her white knee length skirt she pushed back her hair and started walking after he children._

Reaching the park she could see both boys standing head to head seemingly in a heated argument. Smiling slightly Sakura knew that they both tied in the race and that Shin-chan is upset because he did not win though he had a head start. Walking up to both boys she crossed her arms across her chest and waited to get their attention. When they both looked up at her she said " How about you both sit on the swings and i will push you then i will buy the ice cream and we can eat together.

Looking at her like she just saved the world both boys turned and ran to the swings calling to her to push them high. Walking slowly as to not get sand in her shoes she turned to the boys and started to push them slowly at first and then with more pressure as the got used to the speed. Once they were high enough she went and sat on one of the benches surrounding the park and watched quietly.

"Excuse me Mrs can i sit here?" Said a voice to Sakura catching her attention. Turning to her left she saw a middle aged lady with black curly hair and a friendly face. Smiling at her Sakura moved to make room and gestured for the lady to sit beside her.

Murmuring her thanks the woman sat beside Sakura and proceeded to watch her own young daughter play on the slide. After a while the woman sighed and said to Sakura lightly:

" Aren't these kids the best things ever. They brighten my world."

Looking over at her kids who were now jumping on the monkey bars she nodded her head and replied.

" I couldn't agree more with you my babies mean the world to me. There were times when i was down in the dumps and a simple smile from them made my whole world seem brighter and easier to live in."

The woman beside Sakura turned to her with a sympathetic smile. " you seem to have gone through some tough situations my dear."

Sakura laughed bitterly and looked at the woman beside her. "You can say that, though i think that tough would be an understatement."

Looking a Sakura that woman said to her in a wizened voice "Though times maybe rough but when you have people to stand beside you and support you things become easier" Pausing to look at Sakura she asked her "Is you husband not here with you child?."

Looking bitterly at the woman beside her Sakura said to her in a soft voice. " I'm not married ma'am, i raise these kids on my own."

Letting out a surprised gasp the woman look shocked. "Oh dear child i cant imagine how hard that is for you when are these stupid men going to learn that they need these kids."

If possible Sakura looked even more bitter and her shoulders hunched and she lowered her head. Seeing Sakura get upset the woman quickly apologized to her. "Oh my I'm so sorry i did not mean to upset you like that."

Shaking her head Sakura sighed softly " No don't apologize, i don't regret having these kids. They were the best thing that ever happened to me regardless of what others may think."

The woman looked unsure for a second before nodding her head. " I am Asami" She introduced herself.

Smiling at her Sakura turned around "Im Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

Asami gasped and gaped before she sputtered "Haruno Sakura that infamous Surgeon known worldwide with the ability to cure anything. The legendary Tsunade's apprentice?"

Sakura laughed gently before answering "Yep that's me."

Asami eyes widened in shock before she broke out into a huge smile" I cant believe it. I would never have expected to bump into you here and you have kids too. With your fame i thought everyone would have known all about you."

Sakura shook her head lightly and said quietly. "I like to keep my private life hidden i don't like too much attention being brought to my babies, it would only affect them."

Asami nodded her head in understanding " it must be hard on you to manage all that work and raising you kids alone. Does he offer you any support, at least financially?"

Looking at her for while Sakura thoughts ran through he mind quickly before she decided to be honest.

"I like you Asami and i feel like i can trust you. Being another mother i know you would understand my situation."

Smiling happily Asami nodded her head encouragingly. Taking a deep breath Sakura spoke slowly, telling another person for the first time things no one else knows about.

" He cant give any financial aide for one simple reason. He does not know that these kids exist."

Looking more shocked than confused Asami asked "how?"

Sakura smiled sadly and continued to speak. "I found out that i was pregnant a week after he broke the engagement and cut all ties with me. Do you want to now why? Because he accused me of bring unfaithful to him."

"You being unfaithful. Child you sound heartbroken, there is no way a gentle soul like yours would do anything like that."

Sighing deeply Sakura shook her head in disagreement. " It did not matter to him, he made me sound like some cheap whore who was just after his money and reputation. Please that was the last thing i would do to him. And you know what? I did not even know about his wealth until later in our relationship he hid it from me and made me think that he was another ordinary man that i could be equal too."

Asami looked at Sakura in Sadness. "Unbelievable, in the newspapers you always look so happy and cheerful like everything's perfect."

Watching Ryo catch Shin as he slide down the slide Sakura replied. " I am happy with all other aspects of my life. After i left him i cut ties with all my other friends because he knew them too and i had no doubt that the story of our break up would spread and they would all come banging on my door asking questions. I thought they trusted me but they did not even listen to my side of the story. They just accused me of being a gold digger and hurting the man i 'supposedly' loved."

"After hearing all that talk i felt betrayed and that my world was coming down on me. I left soon After wards and moved houses so that they cant follow me. I took my name out of the phone book listings and changed my number so that I cant be traced. Its been six years since i talked with any of them and i am aware that they moved on without me." By now Sakura's eyes were brimming with tears of anger as her old hurt resurfaced."

Asami turned around and clasped Sakura's shoulder in support. "So he broke up with you, your friends all betrayed you, you moved right after and then you found out you were pregnant." She said shaking her head.

Putting her hand on the one that was on her shoulder Sakura smiled and said."Yep, that is pretty much it. I went to university and met most of them there. Some of my other friends i knew since childhood. But during university we all became one big group. He was a fourth year at the time of my entrance and every girl loved him. He was the best known student on campus. He was a genius excelled in every field. He was well mannered and treated everyone respectfully. The professors were proud him and the students admired him. To me getting to know him was so difficult though. "

"I remember that i found him to be the most aggravating person i met. He never got mad no matter how much i insulting him. My friends were all envious that he paid attention to me, and i told them that i could not stand him. Over time though we grew close and after talking to him i started to like him and we soon went into a relationship. Everything was fine until after my fourth year ended and he got a new secretary at his job. That conniving bitch was the one who ruined everything for me."

Looking at her watch suddenly Sakura gasped and jumped up. "Darn, i got carried away talking and forgot that i have buy ice cream for the kids." Looking down at Asami Sakura smiled at her.

"Even though we just met thank you for listening to me . It helped having someone know my story, or at least half of it."

Getting up from the bench Asami smiled at Sakura "Don't worry about it child i am glad you talked to me about it. What you went through was tragic and i have a feeling that that secretary ruined your relationship out of jealously."

Sakura Laughed and smirked at her. "Oh she was jealous alright, the slut couldn't get herself a man so she stole mine away. Though soon i will get my revenge on all of them. I simply am waiting for my kids to be old enough. Because i know that eventually they will find me and when they do, i will show them that a woman's wrath is not something to take lightly. You what they say 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' or something like that. "

Asami smiled at Sakura confidence and nodded her head. 'yep this girl is strong and is ready to face anyone that comes in her way.' Though a thought struck her suddenly and she asked Sakura:

"Dear i know that the children have been hidden for years know but eventually they will grow and interact with other and there is only one Haruno name in the city and that is yours. I understand that you don't want him to find out but something like that cant be hidden forever. What will you do when the kids start asking for their father?"

Sakura's eyes darkened as she spoke in cold chilling voice that surprised Asami. "I know that it is inevitable that one of them will find out and tell him. But i know that once he finds the truth he will try to take them away from me saying that they need his name." Sakura snorted in an unladylike manner.

"He can try to take them but my kids will want to stay with me. I'm they're mother, the one who raised them and loved and fed them i took care of them when no one else was around. He can try to force them away from me but that will only make them hate him. And that is the last thing he would want."

Asami nodded her vigorously agreeing with all of Sakura's words. "You are right no man should try to separate kids from their mothers, he would not dare." she said in a serious tone.

Sakura smiled at Asami and said "I know that they will want to know about they're father and they already asked me a couple of times. I can lie to them or tell them the full truth, so i tell that they have a father but we cant see him because it will cause lots of problems for mommy."

Asami laughed at that and said "Oho your kids are too cute falling for that."

"Oh of course they would not want to see mommy cry." Sakura said in return.

"Well it was nice talking to you Asami call me sometime so we can meet again." Sakura said as she gave her number to her new friend.

Taking the number and adding her to her contacts she gave her information to Sakura and the women promised to meet again. As Sakura started to leave Asami called back to her and said. "Sakura, what is the mans name?"

Immediately stiffening Sakura turned to Asami and Asami had to bit her tongue to not flinch back. Sakura's eyes were icy cold and her emeralds were a dark shade. She stared at her intensely and Asami was about to apologize for asking when she opened her mouth and said in low emotionless voice:

"His name is Uchiha Itachi."

_

* * *

_

_the meaning of the childrens names will be incorporated in the story so please familiarize yourselves with them._

_Ryo- 1) "brightness," 2) "distant,_

_Shin-1) "gentleman," 2) "heart," 3) "humble," 4) "new,_

_Please review and tell what you think, honest opinion is welcome but any insults or profanity is not. Please keep in mind that i am trying my best and am looking forward to hearing from you._

_Signed **DarkAngelLida **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Rosuto Sachi- Chapter Two _**

**_Disclaimer : _**I do not own any of the Naruto characters, though my story is mine and my ideas are also mine.

_Thoughts, dreams_, and_ flashbacks _are in italics.

_

* * *

_

_Last chapter :_

_As Sakura started to leave Asami called back to her and said. "Sakura, what is the mans name?"_

_Immediately stiffening Sakura turned to Asami and Asami had to bit her tongue to not flinch back. Sakura's eyes were icy cold and her emeralds were a dark shade. She stared at her intensely and Asami was about to apologize for asking when she opened her mouth and said in low emotionless voice:_

"_His name is Uchiha Itachi."_

* * *

Opening her eyes Sakura looked around her wildly until she registered where she was and then calmed down. Taking a deep breath she released it slowly and brought a hand up to massage her head. Pushing off the couch the pink haired woman walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Opening the the tap she washed her face and looked in the mirror at her reflection. Her once pink hair now was a lighter shade and had a black streak running through the front across her bangs. Her emerald eyes lost their innocence and were now a dark shade filled with sorrow and anger.

Smirking to herself she turned away from the sink and dried her face. _'Never would have thought that i would add black to my hair.' _She thought to herself. Walking back into her living room she quickly looked at the clock.

"5:17, the kids will be back from their trip to the zoo by 6:00." She smiled at the thought of her kids excitement to go see the animals. Even Ryo who was usually aloof had a hard time hiding his excitement as he was urging her to drop them off earlier in fear of missing the bus. Moving the kitchen she quickly fixed herself a cup of coffee and pulled a donut from the box laying on the counter.

Leaning against the counter she sipped the coffee and went over her dream. _'If you call it a dream, it was actually what happened i was simply remembering it.' _Smiling at the memory Sakura laughed quietly. Asami had soon become one of her knew trusted friends outside of work.

The older woman was understanding and really easy to talk to. A couple days after their first meeting they met again at the park when their children wanted to play, and that meeting solidified their friendship. Soon afterwards they starting visiting each other at their homes and Asami's daughter developed a crush on Ryo.

Laughing lightly to herself she remembered how the young girl would blush whenever he looked at her. Confused the boy had finally asked her why her face keeps turning red, which caused her to blush even more and hide behind her mother. That moment was funny as it made everyone start laughing.

Putting down her coffee cup in the sink and washing her hands, Sakura went into her room to change. Changing her clothes she put on a pair of black jeans and a white tank top with a black jacket on top. Then the young woman proceeded to her closet. Pulling on her black six inch stiletto boots she looked at her self in the mirror. Fixing her bangs so that the black streak was showing she put on red lipstip grabbed her Gucci shades and left her house and went to her car.

Opening the door to her black Maserati Granturismo she she got inside and started the engine. Pulling out of her drive way she started her drive to the kids elementary school. Turning on the radio Sakura sat back and let the breeze flow through her hair as the music played.

Shortly after the song ended a woman's voice came on air announcing the cities upcoming events.

"...and the concert will be held in the Konoha National Imperial Theatre where everyone will be there, now moving on the grand event this month is the charity ball held by Konoha's National Hospital for the Sick hosted by the infamous Haruno Sakura. Miss Haruno continues to impress with her achievements as just last week she has cut the ribbon opening the new animal shelter here in downtown. All the animals that were abandoned or lost have been given a proper home and care so awesome work Sakura."

Smirking to herself Sakura heard the cheers from behind the announcer as everyone complimented her.  
_'I hope you guys are hearing this, I really want you to know that I am living my life and don't need you in it.'_

Tuning back to the announcer she continued listening. "Now back to the Charity Ball as i said it will be hosted by Miss Haruno and it is being held every year to celebrate how far the hospital has come and to thank all the gracious donors for their help and commitment. It is also for all hospital staff a time of recognition for their efforts and time spent helping others. All influential figures will be invited and the press will be present as the annual charity ball is always an amazing, monumental event. Hope to see you there. "

Turning off the radio Sakura parked her car in the visitors section and got out. Walking up the waiting crowd of parents Sakura inwardly smiled at many eyes turned to look at her.

"wow she is the twins mother she is so pretty..look at her clothes.."

"...looks so young and is really accomplished"

"...damn just look at her body...she is hot"

"I heard that she is the head of Konoha hospital and she is not even thirty"

"That girl is really blessed i wish i was like that"

Ignoring all the whispers and curious eyes Sakura leaned against the school pillar and crossed her arms across her chest.

She did not have to wait for long as the yellow bus soon came into view and parked in front of the waiting crowd. The small door opened and a flood of excited kids ran out each yelling "mom" and "dad". Seeing her kids coming at her Sakura pushed from the wall and waited for them to reach her.

Seeing their mother waiting for them the boys ran to her and jumped at the same time almost making her trip. Catching herself just in time the pink haired doctor gathered her kids in her arms and hugged them tightly.

"Hey babies" she said softly. "Did you have fun at the zoo."

The twins looked up at their mother with bright faces. Shin who was practically jumping from happiness went on in a rush "Oh mama we saw so much things. Bears...big scary bears, tigers, lions, panda bears. Oh and we saw snakes" He paused to give a small shudder making her tighten her arm around him as he continued. "They were soo big mama and sooo longgg" he stretched out the words to indicate how long the snakes were spreading out his arms and flailing them wildly.

Turning to Ryo Sakura asked him "Ryo-kun what did you see that you liked?" letting go of them and holding their hands instead. Slowly they started their walk to the car as her first son spoke.

"We saw all the animals mom, but the giraffe was really pretty. It had a really long neck and has spots on it." He paused to think putting his hand on his chin and tilting his head.

Sakura's chest tightened as she saw her sons gesture. _'oh god he really resembles him, give him a couple years and he will be a mini version of him.' _Hearing Ryo start to talk once more she shook her head and smiled at him encouragingly.

"I really liked the Zebra mom the colors were really nice, black and white. Oh and you know that the wall was also painted black and white. It was so cool seeing that." He said childish excitement visible in eyes and wonder in tone.

Sakura laughed when she saw his reaction. "So i take it that you liked it then hm?"

Both boys nodded their heads as they got into the car and Sakura drove away. When they reached their home boys jumped up and raced to the house banging on the door. Smiling at their antics Sakura locked the car and went inside the house after opening the door and helped the twins out of their shoes.

Hearing the phone ringing Sakura sighed to herself before turning to the twins. "go get undressed and go shower, I have to get this phone call."

Seeing the boys walk towards their bedroom, Sakura went to pick up her phone. Reading her assistants number she knew that it was about work. Picking up the phone she answered.

"Hey, Kazuha whats up?"

The person on the other line replied in a cheery voice "Hey Sakuraaaa, guess who dropped by today?"

Smiling at her assistants antics she replied in a perky voice "hmm let me see the mail man I know he stares at you all the time, so did he ask you out?"

"Oh god no! Not him and how could you say that ...my taste in men is so much more better than that." Kazuha sighed dramatically then continued in a dreamy voice.

"Its Heiji, you know the son of the chief of police in the other city...which i cant name...but he is sooo handsome Sakura I love him...I just wish he would being so dumb and ask me already the ball is coming up in less than a week."

Laughing Sakura answered. "yes i know how dumb men can be. I must say you are lucky that he so serious about keeping his weekly visits. Its really cute and instead of waiting for him to ask you out you take the initiative and ask him...I promise he wont say no. But enough about your lover boy lets talk business."

Whining about the change of topic Kazuha reluctantly agreed. "Okay okay sheesh you should have become a business woman instead of a surgeon you would make a great boss. And i will ask him you just watch what i will do. But enough of that I have the list of the extra people that will be attending the ball."

Perplexed Sakura asked "Extra people? What do you mean."

"You heard me, apparently this years anonymous donors have decided to show them themselves." She said her tone sounding a bit irritated.

Genuinely surprised Sakura asked "Why this year i mean they were so secretive before but now they want to reveal their identities."

"I dunno, personally if you ask me i don't care...its just that there's a whole bunch of them this time...and some of them are quite the big shots."

"Alright then tell me who they are." Sakura said.

"Yes ma'am...now lets see i put the paper down and oh here it is. There are five donors and they are each bringing one guest well expect for the first and second donors...so eight people in total."

"Okay out with it i need to check on the kids."Sakura said impatiently.

laughing at her bosses antics she started listing them. "Okay so the donors are Uchiha Itachi of the Uchiha corporation, Uchiha Sasuke his brother who is the CEO of the Uchiha branch company. Then there is-"

"What!" Sakura yelled in shock. "repeat that again. Did you just say Uchiha."

"Yes, i did both of them are coming I know they are sooo hot Sakura but I like my Heiji." She continued to babble on about him but Sakura was not listening.

Breathing all of a sudden difficult the pink haired surgeon sat heavily on the couch. Her body starting to feel cold. _'Uchiha...and not just one but both. Oh my god why now, I finally got away from them and yet here they are trying to enter my life again.'_

All of a sudden a simmering rage started to flow through her body and cleared her mind of the shock. _'So they want to try and corner me in my own territory fine I'll show them what six years of anger and hatred can do. The old Haruno Sakura is dead and the new one is in her place and this one does not bow to anyone.'_

Tuning into the phone conversation Sakura cut off her assistant. "Who else is coming."she asked flatly.

Not noticing her tone or choosing to ignore it her assistant continued. "Hyuga Neji, and Uzumaki Naruto Oh and i almost forgot Nara Shikamaru just got added to the list. Apparently he was on his honeymoon with his wife."

_'Oho so the whole gang is going to be there. Even better at least now they will be able to witness everything with their own eyes.'_

"Let me guess the guests that are coming will be Yamanaka Ino, Mouri Tenten, and Hyuga Hinata right?" Sakura asked in an acidic tone.

"uh-huh that's right, I don't know whats got your panties in a bunch but those are the guests. Anyway I am just doing my job informing you of the changed Miss Hostess. So good luck I gotta go find Heiji."

Thanking her assistant for her help Sakura got off the phone and went to check on her kids. Seeing them in their bedroom waiting for her she smiled at them though her mind was miles away.

_'It going to be the first reunion in six years.' _She smirked to herself as she combed Shin's hair.

_'Oh my I cant believe that I'm actually excited to this reunion. Those traitors will see how wrong they were. Saying that I'm not capable of surviving on my own. That is bullshit I am alone now and I'm doing perfect. I have an amazing job. A huge house,three cars and a motorcycle. Our own beach-side villa and farm land. Who is incapable now fucking backstabbers.'_

_'I bet anything that they are coming in large numbers in hopes of seeing me break down. Well they are in for a big surprise. The whole lot of them. Haruno Sakura wasn't nicknamed the The Ice Queen for nothing.'_

"There now boys all done. You can finish your homework and play until i call you for dinner." Smiling at her kids she kissed each one and walked out their room to hers across the hall.

Entering her room she walked straight for her walk-in closet an entered it. The closet was the size of a regular room and was filled with clothes and shoes. Walking to her dress section she looked through it for a proper dress. This time the occasion was extra special so her dress will have be the best.

Snapping her fingers in remembrance she smiled happily. Standing on her tips toes she pulled out a large black box with a pink ribbon. Biting her lip softly Sakura walked into her room and set the box gently on her bed.

Staring at it fondly she carefully opened it and pulled out a gorgeous floor-length taffeta gown. The silver dress itself was A-line and sleeveless. Tight around the chest and waist area and flaring out around her legs in gentle swishing manner. The chest area was covered in black lace criss-crossed in an intricate design. The same design was around her hips forming a small belt. Running her hand around the smooth fabric Sakura hugged it to herself.

_'wearing this dress no one can harm me.' _Laying it gently on her bed she went back into closet and emerged after a minute carrying a shoe box. Removing its let Sakura pulled out her silver 4 and a half inch Liliana heels. Each heel had four ankle straps on the side that had a silver buckle and there was a zipper coming down the centre making the fit easier.

Looking at the outfit set on the bed Sakura could not help but feel proud of herself. _'Lets see their reaction then. The old me didn't care much about fashion but now its one of the most important things for me. After all when you look good you feel good.'_

Stepping away from her bed the pink haired surgeon left her room and made her way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge she saw that she was running low on ingredients for dinner so she closed it and went to her phone. Calling the local food supplier Sakura placed her order and asked them to deliver it to her off the phone she went to her office and started to prepare for the upcoming ball.

_'Better safe than sorry' _she thought to herself.

Looking over the list she pondered deeply how to interact with them. Every year the top donors get called onto the stage to receive their awards and this year it was going to be her worst enemy. Being the hostess she would have to be up there on stage handing out the awards giving hugs and taking pictures with them.

At the thought of taking pictures she wrinkled her nose in disgust. _'Pictures with them like were some sort of friends is the last thing i would want to do.' Ruining the girls dresses by 'accidentally' spilling alcohol on them..now that is something i would love to do.'_

Putting aside the list of guests Sakura picked up the schedule for the ball. First thing on the list is the introduction. The band will be playing and the guests will intermingle with one another. The hostess being Sakura would have to welcome all the guests and greet them. After the introduction the opening speech will be given and then the awards ceremony will start. After that the party will start and people will be eating and dancing. The closing speech and then the last dance.

_'Wonderful, they can come up to me at anytime except the times when I'm giving the speeches.'_

Hearing the doorbell ring the pink haired woman put down the sheets and left her office to see her boys running towards the door. Running to the door before they can reach it Sakura laughed when she heard their disappointed groans having lost the race.

Opening the door Sakura greeted the delivery boy and led him inside the house. "you can put the bags on the kitchen counter and the fruits on the dining room table."

Putting the things on the table the young man turned to Sakura and tipped his hat at her smiling. "Is that all ma'am." He asked.

Smiling at him she nodded her head. "Yes sir that is all." Pulling her credit card out of her pocket she gave it to man so he can run it through.

Giving it back to her he waited for the receipt to print out and handed it to her. Taking the paper sakura placed a fifty dollar bill in the young mans hand winking at him and saying " A tip for being cute."

Blushing the young man thanked her graciously and left. Locking the door after the delivery bot Sakura put the food away and proceeded to prepare dinner.

Turning to her sons who were sitting on the dining table she asked. " Who wants to eat chicken nuggets?"

Cheering both boys jumped off the table and starting jumping around the kitchen chanting "were going to eat nuggets, were going to eat nuggets."

Looking softly at the boys Sakura silently vowed to herself. _'Eventually they will find out about your existence and when that happens I will protect you boys with everything that I have. I will not let anyone separate us. That bastard Uchiha can do everything he can but i wont let you Charity Ball will be showdown time.' _

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. I like to hear from you guys even if its just one word. Leaving a review really helps the update to come faster as they inspire me to write more, and to those who reviewed:

NorthernLights25

TeenageCrisis

Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha

xladykittyx

Shockinblue

Thank very much.

The link for Sakura's dress and shoes will be posted later on my account so keep your heads up.

Signed **DarkAngelLida**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rosuto Sachi- Chapter Three**_

_**Disclaimer : **_I do not own any of the Naruto characters, though my story is mine and my ideas are also mine.

_Thoughts, dreams_, and _flashbacks _are in italics.

* * *

_Last Chapter :_

_Blushing the young man thanked her graciously and left. Locking the door after the delivery boy Sakura put the food away and proceeded to prepare dinner._

_Turning to her sons who were sitting on the dining table she asked "Who wants to eat chicken nuggets?"_

_Cheering both boys jumped off the table and starting jumping around the kitchen chanting "were going to eat nuggets, were going to eat nuggets."_

_Looking softly at the boys Sakura silently vowed to herself. 'Eventually they will find out about your existence and when that happens I will protect you boys with everything that I have. I will not let anyone separate us. That bastard Uchiha can do everything he can but i wont let you. The Charity Ball will be showdown time.'_

* * *

The week flew by quickly and Sakura found herself rushing to finish the preparations for the charity ball. Between making phone calls and placing orders the pink haired surgeon hardly had time for herself. Leaving the twins in Asami's care until the ball ended Sakura was becoming overwhelmed.

_'Last year things were not this bad. We had everything ready in no time. This year our plans have been thrown off track because of those pesky newcomers.' _Pushing back her hair and tying it in messy bun Sakura put down the papers that she was looking through.

Groaning to herself she got up and walked out of her office intending to take a walk in the park beside her house. Whenever Sakura needed to clean her mind or simply get away she would go for some alone time in the arms of mother nature.

Dressing in a pair of white skinny jeans she put on a black tank top and stepped into her three inch black Guess heels. Grabbing her keys she locked the door and walked to the park.

Seeing it void of any people Sakura smiled.. '_just the way I like it. No screaming children, no loud adults just the birds singing and myself resting._' Laying on a bench Sakura closed her eyes and let the wind caress her face and play gently with her hair like a lover threading his fingers through it.

_'I just need to calm down and take things one step at a time. I know I am ready to face them and show them how much I have changed. I cant wait to see that cheating pig Ino. I bet she is dying of jealously right now, knowing how much she loves attention and at the ball it will be my show.'_

Pulling out her cell phone she looked at her pictures and sighed. Staring back at her was a picture of her ex-fiance the only thing that reminds her of him. _'I wonder how much he changed, and I still can not delete this picture no matter the amount of times I tried.' _

In the picture was Sakura standing in front of Itachi her arms wrapped around his neck as she leaned into him. The man behind her was looking at the camera with a smirk on his face. His arms were wrapped around her waist tightly and his head was bent so that he was rubbing against her cheek affectionately. Both looked content and radiated happiness.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts the pinkette got off the bench and put away her phone. With a heavy heart she started on her way home. '_So much for clearing my mind. This is really getting ridiculous It seems that you really took over my mind Itachi I cant forget you no matter how hard I try._'

* * *

Sitting at his desk the heir to the Uchiha empire regarded his employee with a blank stare. He had been staring at the nervous man for minutes now and finally he spoke. His voice deceptively soft, though underneath you could detect the hint of steel.

" Are you trying to tell me." He paused as if pondering over his choice of words. " That you are innocent of what you are being accused of."

The nervous man nodded his head vigorously and from the looks of it, it seemed like his head will detach itself if he did not stop.

"Yes sir I'm telling you, I am being set up. I swear I did nothing I am completely innocent." His tone pleading and his face looking desperate.

Inwardly disgusted at the mans actions Itachi spoke once again this time his tone emotionless. " You are innocent?"

The man misunderstood the Uchiha's words thinking that it was a statement instead of a question. "Yes sir, I swear i am innocent. It is just jealous bastards that are trying to make me lose my job."

The man continued his voice becoming stronger as he continued boldly. "They are measly insects that are not worth listening to sir. I would never sell you to Orochimaru. I swear on my mothers grave."

The Uchiha who has been silent suddenly gained a predatory look in his dark eyes. "You would never sell me to Orochimaru." He repeated as a corner of his mouth lifted upwards as he gazed at the man in front of him.

"How did you know it was Orochimaru."

The mans face suddenly went pale as the blood drained away from it. Shifting his feet he tried to regain his composure, if he had any, and lifted his head in false confidence.

"It's not a secret sir, everyone knows who he is." looking behind Itachi's head he continued in the same tone of false bravado. "He is your biggest enemy and one of the top competitors."

looking down at his feet the man took a deep breath and said quickly. "Sir, i have told you that i am innocent and would like to leave now." He paused and then added "with you permission of course. "

leaning back in his chair Itachi tilted his head slightly and regarded the man with disinterest then quietly said. "enter."

The door opened and a tall man stepped inside. Short raven hair and pale skin, the man looked very similar to elder Uchiha. Dressed in a crisp white shirt his sculpted chest could be seen from the top unbuttoned buttons and on his legs were a pair of black slacks that failed to hide his long muscular legs. The employee in question quickly bowed his head as he uttered "Sasuke-sama."

Ignoring the man in question the raven haired man turned to his brother and walked up to him. Putting a manila folder in his desk he went behind his brother and leaned on the wall crossing his arms over his chest and and glaring at the employee with obvious disgust.

Exhaling loudly the man started to speak. "May I go now sir, As i said earli-"

"You said you were innocent many times, and now it is time to verify." Itachi said interrupting the mans words.

"Hansuki-san" Itachi stared in a deceptively soft voice. Opening the manila folder that Sasuke placed on his desk the Uchiha heir continued on speaking "In this folder here are a few pieces of information that you need to see. "

Motioning to the man to come closer he lifted on the papers and gave it to him. With shaking hands Hansuki took the paper and glanced at it confused. "Uhm sir I kind of dont underst-"

He was once again interrupted though this time it was the younger Uchiha.

"The paper you are holding shows the time and date you accessed our main computer files. Everytime you logged on and searched something it was recorded." Sasuke smirked at the man as he grew pale once again.

"I must say this is a great coincidence that the information that was given to Orochimaru is the same one that you accessed. "

Hansuki started to sweat as he gulped nervously. The fear starting to take hold over him. "I know that i just looked at the information but that strictly work related I swear"

Sasuke snorted."Work related indeed. Why would you need the information when you work in delivery? "

Pulling another a small envelope from the folder Sasuke opened it and pulled out five glossy pictures. He put them down on the desk side by side and motioned for Hansuki to take a look at them.

Moving forward in unsteady steps the man started to shake visibly as he saw the pictures. The first one was of him standing with a folder in his arms looking around nervously. The second one was with him standing with a man that had silver hair and glasses.

Gulping fearfully he looked at the next photo which would settle the case. In it Hansuki pulled out the papers from the folder and showed them to the man. The first paper on top was enlarged in the fourth picture to show the same information that was stolen.

The last photo was of the silver haired man handing Hansuki a small brown envelope filled with money.

Watching the man break down Sasuke sneered. "Still want to play innocent."

He scoffed "If you really thought that you could get away with this then your wrong. The Uchiha clan is not only successful in business, We run the Konoha police and obviously we have the highest forms of security measures."

As if on cue the door to Itachi's office burst open and two uniformed men walked in. Hansuki jumped as he was grabbed and handcuffed and started to struggle.

One of the officers spoke as he grabbed him roughly."You are under arrest for selling important information to other corporations without permission. You have the right to remain silent as anything you say can and will be used against you in court. You also have the right to call a lawyer if you wish."

The second officer who was silent spoke up. "Though calling a lawyer would be useless as all the evidence is here."

Bowing to Sasuke and turning to Itachi the second officer spoke once again inclining his head respectfully." It is nice to see you in good health Chief."

Itachi smirked sardonically and inclined his head slightly acknowledging the officer. "Give my thanks to cousin and Shikamaru-san for the quick work. "

Both officers smiled and bowed before turning and leaving with a Hysterical Hansuki. After the door shut Sasuke sighed and dropped into one of the chairs before Itachi's Desk.

Running a hand through his hair he sighed before tilting his head back letting the air conditioning cool air run over him. "That bastard Orochimaru never gives up." He said in annoyance.

"Indeed little brother" Replied the elder Uchiha in a dry voice. "Now why are you really here."

Looking at Itachi Sasuke asked "Cant I just be here to visit. You're air conditioning is the best in the whole building after all."

Raising his eyebrows in question Itachi just stared at his brother with a pointed look.

"Okay fine, you got me. I am here to discuss something with you. "

Getting impatient with the way his brother was dragging the topic around he leaned forward his handsome face now showing a miniscule frown. "Sasuke."

"Its the Charity ball." He said finally.

His lips in a tight line the elder Uchiha spoke softly. "What about it little brother."

Slapping his forehead in irritation at his brothers lack of reaction the younger Uchiha spat out finally. "That ball that we are attending tomorrow will be hosted by the Konoha hospital. The one we recently started to sponsor. You know who runs that hospital?"

Frown now completely visible Itachi asked in a hard voice. "What are you trying to say."

"The one who runs it is named Sakura. Haruno Sakura your ex-fiancee that you ditched five years ago."

Sasuke watched as his older brothers face went completely blank and his shoulders tense. Time seemed to slow down as he watched his brother in quiet apprehension. Though it may not be a big reaction the younger Uchiha wasn't fooled. For Itachi even the slightest gesture was significant and to show this much meant that his brother did not know and was greatly shocked.

"Sakura." The elder Uchiha whispered in disbelief.

Sasuke nodded his head grimly. He knew that after his brother broke the engagement with Sakura her name became a forbidden topic around him and no one mentioned her in his presence.

Now that they were going to meet her tomorrow after five years Sasuke thought that it was only fair to tell his brother that she will be there. Not as a guest but as the host.

"Sakura now has become really famous. She is a world famous surgeon and everyone compliments her work."

Itachi's face turned icy as his eye darkened in colour. "So tomorrow we meet." Surprisingly the elder male shocked his brother when he smirked.

Sasuke inwardly flinched at his brother expression. No this was not a happy expression, this was the look of a hunter going in for the kill.

Feeling a chill go down his spine he started to worry about the events that will go down in less than 24 hours. '_Five years Sakura, Five years without you he changed so much._'

Looking at his brother through his bangs Sasuke sighed _'Your absence really left a huge impact on him Why did you cheat on him Sakura you two were really happy.'_

Looking at his younger brother Itachi thanked him in a tone that told Sasuke that he was dismissed. Leaving quietly Itachi reached under his desk to hit a hidden panel. The floor boards moved a small black box rose to the ground.

Reaching to grab the box Itachi opened it and pulled out its contents. Inside were many items that looked feminine and colourful.

Reaching for a particular item Itachi pulled out a long silky green ribbon. Bringing close to his face he closed his eyes breathed in. Over the years the smell had faded but was still faintly there. A mix of strawberries and peaches. Her very own unique scent.

Reaching behind his head he touched his own ribbon and sighed deeply as he remembered how he came in possession of it.

_Flashback._

_Skipping happily down the crowded street the pink haired woman stopped in front of a vendor selling jewelry and hair accessories. _

_The Blossom Festival was in full swing and Sakura was at her happiest. The streets were decorated with paper lanterns of every color and banners were flying high in the sky. _

_People were laughing and cheering as they danced and played games friends meeting each other and coupled kissing passionately. _

_Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around the pinkette and she found herself drowning in the scent of her lover. His long hair brushing against her cheek as he leaned over her to nibble on her ear. _

"_Find something you like blossom." He whispered his chest vibrating sending shivers down her spine._

_Dropping her head back on his strong shoulder Sakura tilted her head to the side giving him better access as he moved to her neck dropping slow kisses languidly. _

"_Itachi." She said softly as arms tightened around her pulling her against his chest._

_Itachi hummed lightly as he continued kissing he neck his tongue slipping to lick her pulse point which was beating rapidly._

_His thumbs drawing circles on her hips Itachi bit her pulse point softly causing Sakura to mewl softly as her body relaxed fully in his arms._

"_Yes blossom" He teased lightly as he cupped her chin turning her face in his direction. _

_Turning to look at her lover Sakura blushed at she saw his gaze. His eyes were gazing at her softly with a hidden light that made heat pool in her lower belly._

_Licking her lips slowly she watched as he gaze sharpened, his eyes staring her lips intently before he swooped down and captured her lips in a deep kiss. _

_The sounds around them faded as they focused on one another. Sakura turned her body so that her chest was pressed intimately against his lean form and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_Drawing her closer to him Itachi tugged at her hair gently so that her head moved back allowing him to deepen the kiss. Letting his tongue slip out he gently nipped at her bottom lip silently asking for entrance._

_Parting her lips Itachi wasted no time as his tongue slipped into her mouth to get a complete taste of her. Sighing into the kiss Sakura pushed her tongue against his silently challenging him. _

_Smirking against her lips Itachi let his tongue battle with her intertwining gently as he quickly dominated her. Feeling her legs weaken Sakura tightened her arms around his neck. _

_Without breaking the kiss Itachi moved them slowly until Sakura's back gently hit the wall allowing her to lean on it. _

_Sakura moved her arms further up his neck until her hands met with his hair. Gently pushing the hair tie off Sakura ran her hands through his soft tresses as he continued kissing her. _

_Sucking her tongue gently he drew it into his mouth as he reached down and cupped her bottom grinding his hips into hers making her moan softly. _

_Coming up for air they slowly broke apart just a hairs with away from each other. Breathing a bit faster than normal Itachi gazed at the siren his arms with open affection. _

_Her emerald eyes were dark with passion and her cheeks with glowing with a soft blush. Smiling slightly at her dreamy gaze the Uchiha gently kissed her once again. Softly and gently as if he was scared to break her._

_Her breath slowing down Sakura gazed at her lover with soft eyes as she let her eyes flutter shut and leaned her head onto his firm chest listening to his steady heartbeat._

_Wrapping his arms around her Itachi held her for a while content to have her in his arms. _

_Slowly his reached into the folds of his dark yukata he pulled out a green ribbon the same shade as Sakura's eyes. Gathering her hair together he tied it gently at the base of her neck and smoothed her hair gently. Lifting her head from his chest Sakura smiled in quiet wonder as she gazed at him before speaking softly. "You too."_

_Raising his eye brow in question Sakura smiled gently before reaching into her kimono pouch and pulled out a silky black ribbon with silver at its end._

_Smiling impishly Sakura tied the ribbon on his hair and said. "You know what they say, great minds think alike."_

_Eyes softening_ _Sakura continued softly "Now you have something to remind you of me when Im not around. This ribbon that you gave me, I will cherish all the time."_

_Feeling his heart swell at her words he wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her in for another kiss unable to get enough of her._

_Flashback end._

Shaking his head to clear the memories Itachi returned the box back where it belonged and paged his secretary.

"I am leaving for today, make Sasuke take over for today." Not waiting for the reply her locked his office and left entered the elevator. Closing his eyes he sighed inwardly '_you said that you would cherish it all the time. But that was just a lie. Wasn't it Sakura._'

* * *

Lying in bed that night Sakura tried hopelessly to fall asleep. Having checked on the kids earlier she tried to get herself some sleep. _'In less than 24 hours we will meet again, for the first time in five years.' _She unknowingly uttered Sasuke's same sentiments.

'_I wonder how Itachi will react, hn probably with the same arrogant your-not-worth-my-time-attitude._' Sighing deeply the pinkette looked at her dresser where her clothes for the ball were laid.

"No point dwelling about it. What will happen will happen and I will face them all." With that thought the pink haired surgeon turned off her lamp and let herself drift into a restless sleep.

* * *

As promised I delivered the third chapter so now I am going to ask you very kindly to please review. To those who have reviewed I thank you as this really means a lot to me. For those who didn't I ask you to please let me her your thoughts and opinions.

One thing I would like to mention are the spelling mistakes. I don't know how many times i went over this chapter but somehow a new error pops up and its really angers me...so I ask you to be patient with me until I get a beta and then hopefully we wont see anymore of those grammatical errors.

If you think that the pace of the story is slow please give it a chance as all this information is there to build the plot. But don't worry Itachi finally made an appearance and will continue to show up.

Thank you all for reading,

Signed **DarkAngelLida**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rosuto Sachi- Chapter Four**_

_**Disclaimer : **_I do not own any of the Naruto characters, though my story is mine and my ideas are also mine.

_Thoughts, dreams, and flashbacks are in italics._

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_Lying in bed that night Sakura tried hopelessly to fall asleep. Having checked on the kids earlier she tried to get herself some sleep. 'In less than 24 hours we will meet again, for the first time in five years.' She unknowingly uttered Sasuke's same sentiments._

_'I wonder how Itachi will react, hn probably with the same arrogant your-not-worth-my-time-attitude.' Sighing deeply the pinkette looked at her dresser where her clothes for the ball were laid._

_"No point dwelling about it. What will happen will happen and I will face them all." With that thought the pink haired surgeon turned off her lamp and let herself drift into a restless sleep._

* * *

Walking down the hall quickly her heels were clicking loudly as her white lab coat billowed behind her, making an image of power and authority. Flipping through the pages rapidly Sakura nodded her head in affirmation.

"Perfect Kazuha,I am glad that i can depend on you to have everything ready on such short notice. "

Smiling at the praise from her boss the young assistant replied in a cheery voice, "No problem Sakura-chan I'm glad to help out."

Handing back the clip board Sakura left some last minute instructions addressing the staff to be on time for the ball and bid them farewell. Going to her office the pink haired surgeon took off her lab coat and hung it on the rack and grabbed her silver sleeveless trench coat and put it on. Turning off the lights and locking the door the young woman left the hospital and drove to her friends house.

"Kids, kids settle down now your mother is going to be here soon and you need to get ready." Asami said exasperated.

Running around screaming the twins and her daughter Mika chased one another in the back yard as they shot at each other from their water pistols.

"I got you, I got you." Mika Chanted in a sing song, voice her brown pig tails flying around her.

"You lost big brother and this is the third time." Shin said teasingly.

Ryo scoffed as her turned away pouting. "Its not like you won anyway, She also beat you."

Standing with her hands on her hips Mika stood puffing her chest proudly. "Girls always win right mama."

Laughing softly Asami turned to her daughter and ruffled her hair. "Girls may win many times sweety but its not because of our gender. It has to do with how smart a person is and how good they are at solving problems"

"Yes that's right, you have to be smart like me and big brother. We always win the games in class because we are smart." Shin said sticking his tongue out at Mika.

Scrunching her face up and turning away with a humph the young girl stomped inside the house. Shaking her head at the children's antics Asami lead the twins to the kitchen and sat them down at the table.

"Now who wants to eat a snack?" She asked.

Jumping in their seats all three kids yelled at the same time. Turning to the fridge she opened it and pulled out a jug of lemonade and a bowl of fruit. Laying it on the table she placed the plates in front of each kid and gave them their share.

Hearing the door bell ring Asami left the kitchen and walked to the front door. Unlocking it she smiled at Sakura who stood there with a smile on her face.

Walking up to Asami Sakura leaned forward and hugged her as she whispered her thanks.

Patting her back gently Asami replied. "Don't thank my silly girl I love the boys like they were my own children."

Pulling back the two women went inside the house and into the kitchen. Upon seeing Sakura the twins jumped from their seats and rushed towards her simultaneously jumping at her.

Laughing happily Sakura caught the twins and embraced them tightly. Holding her babies in her arms brought the pink haired woman a sense of peace.

Soft and warm her children were her source of happiness and they were what she lived for. Placing the twins on the floor but keeping them in her arms Sakura cupped their chins gently as she spoke.

"Have you boys been behaving nicely?"

Grinning at their mother the twins nodded their heads and launched into a condensed version of what they did in their stay with Asami and Mika.

Smiling at the twins Sakura let them return to their food as she greeted Mika and poured herself a cup of lemonade.

Turning to look at Sakura Asami asked her quietly. "Are you ready for tonight, It will be quite the show. Plus don't forget all the paparazzi. "

Nodding her head Sakura pursed her lips. "Don't worry about me I am a hundred percent ready to face them. "

"Plus I made sure to invite a certain person who will be there to keep me company for the evening."

Raising her eyebrows in surprise Asami asked. "Who are you inviting "

Smiling coyly Sakura put a finger to her lips and said "Its a secret, though lets just say that everyone will be shocked when he shows up."

Looking at Sakura skeptically Asami shook her head "Sometimes I think that you are enjoying this a bit more then you let on."

Looking at her from under her lashes Sakura twirled gracefully before slapping her hands together. "Okay babies mommies gotta bounce. She has a party to attend and she cant be late."

Too engrossed in their food the twins merely nodded their heads and waved to their mother. Smiling at their antics she turned to leave.

_'so much like Naruto, he used to love food so much also.' _

Realizing where her thoughts were leading her Sakura stood straight and shook her head mentally. This was not the time for reminiscing.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower Sakura walked into her bedroom and stood in front of the mirror. Letting the towel slide of her she looked at her reflection. Being alone for many years had helped greatly as the pink haired mother had matured immensely. Her hair was luscious and healthy and made everyone's heads turn. Her skin was flawless and alabaster and was as soft as a newborns.

Smiling to her reflection she saw how full her lips were and how her eyes were dark and seductive. The rest of her body was not lacking either. Her breast were full and round and made her fit into a c-cup nicely. Her waist was small and feminine and her hips were curved nicely to fit her slender legs and small feet.

Walking to her drawer she pulled out a pair of Victoria Secret underwear. Her bra was black and had silver lace traced intricately around the edges making it look round and defined.

Leaning down she pulled on the panties and turned to inspect her self in the mirror. The panties she wore were ridding low on her hips showing off her delicate hipbones along with her diamond incrusted belly button.

Smirking to herself she remembered how back when she was in university the idea of getting her belly pierced was very big and nerve wracking. '_Well here it is, diamond incrusted with my babies initials around it._'

Walking over to her vanity she sat down and started applying her makeup. Putting on mascara she let it dry before she reached for her eye-liner. Smiling happily Sakura drew a thin cats-eye on her lashes making her eyes stick out and give off the appearance of someone mischievous.

Pulling out her eyeshadow case she looked over it shortly before deciding on a light grey right above her eyeliner and silver on top to give the smoky look a sharp edge to it.

Putting red lipstick on she covered it over with clear lip gloss making her full lips look luscious and inviting. Smiling lightly she capped the lipstick and turned to her bed where the dress was laying.

Pulling it out of the box she let her hand caress it lightly before she slipped into it. Pulling at the breast bindings she made sure that the dress was secured before she went back to standing in front of the mirror.

"Hmm what to do with my hair." Tilting her head to the side she contemplated what style to do her hair in before she shrugged.

Picking out a container of moose she sprayed it into her hands and brushed it through her hair crunching it along the way. Pulling a comb from a top her vanity she teased the top of her hair near the apex of her head making it have a rise to it.

Satisfied with the hair style she quickly put in Black Line agate twist earrings and necklace to match. Stepping into her silver heels Sakura looked at herself one more time. Slowly a cruel smirk spread on her lips. She was ready to take on an army.

* * *

The hall was buzzing with excitement as the guests intermingled and workers ran around making last minute adjustments. The media was going around with cameras and microphones and everything was videotaped for the world to see outside.

Outside the building the red carpet was surrounded with spectators and fans as they waited to see which famous person will step out of the next car. As a black limousine came to a stop the door opened and Sakura stepped outside to be blinded with the flashes of the cameras. Standing in front of the Cameras and fans Sakura smiled and posed for the pictures

"Surgeon Haruno a question please."

"Ms. Haruno can we have a minute of your time"

"Ms. Sakura any comments you would like to address to the listening masses?"

Sliding her hand through her hair Sakura smiled and responded. "I would like to give my most sincere thanks to all those attending today and everyone who is watching. All the stations who are covering this event and all the channels that will spread the news. Personally I am really honoured to be able to host this charity ball once again and i am really happy that everyone is coming here today to celebrate with us and to acknowledge all those who have contributed to the hospital either as an employee, a volunteer a donor or even the delivery men."

The reporters laughed lightly at her comment and gave her their attention once again.

"So for everyone here I hope you enjoy the night have fun and pig out on the food and don't consume too much alcohol."

The cheering got really loud and the flashes of the cameras intensified as Sakura smiled one last time and walked into the building.

Once she was inside the building Sakura went straight down to work. Falling into the role of hostess she smiled at her guests and greeted them. The important ones she initiated conversation with and held made small talk, and with the less important guests she introduced herself and invited them to enjoy the party.

Spotting Kazuha in the crowd she signalled to her and waited until she approached. "How is everything going."

Smiling brightly Kazuha said cheerily. "Don't worry ma lady everysing is perfectly fineee."

Rolling her eyes at her assistants exaggerated voice Sakura smiled slightly. "Well its good to here, but how come I don't spot our top donors in the crowd, are they not here yet?"

Sobering up Kazuha spoke in a more serious tone. "Believe it or not but none of them are here yet,even though they confirmed their attendance."

Snorting Sakura said acidly. "Oh trust me I can believe it. They want us to wait for them and make us all anxious, but fuck that we are going through as planned whether they show up or not us up to them."

lowering her voice Sakura said softly to Kazuha. "Though if you ask me personally I would rather they don't show their faces at all. I cant believe the nerve of some people, this is most important event of the year and all of them are late together."

Kazuha nodded agreeing with her boss. "So we don't wait for them?"

Shaking her head Sakura said in a strict tone. "No we don't, They just want to make everyone wait and then show up and cause a ruckus, well too bad for them because they chose the wrong girl to mess with and the wrong night to be late on. "

Leaning forwarding to fix Kazuha's hair Sakura gave an impression of two women sharing a secret with one another. "When they come they will try to cause as much noise as possible to attract attention to themselves. So make sure that the security keep them away until the awards ceremony is over."

Looking confused Kazuha asked. "Then who will pick up their awards for them?"

Smiling coldly Sakura said as she continued to play with her friends hair. "I will only announce them and tell the audience that they are going to come late so they will receive them after the ceremony is over."

Stepping away from Kazuha, Sakura turned as one her employees came to usher on to the stage to start the night.

Flowing after him Sakura stepped onto the stage her heels clicking as everyone crowded to here her speak.

Waiting until everyone quieted down she picked up the mic and started to speak. "First off I want to thank each and every single of you here today for taking the time out of your busy schedules to attend our annual Charity ball. And since we are here together allow me to introduce myself. I am Haruno Sakura your hostess for today. I have not been at Konoha hospital for long but for those few years that i have been here I have come to love everything about it. Now if there is anything about me that you should know is that I love my job. To be able to know that there are so many of you that contribute to the growth of Konoha national hospital really makes my happy as it shows the generosity and caring of all those with us today..."

Walking out the door Kazuha picked up her pace as she gathered the security for the hall. Looking at the twenty men that were standing in front of her in black suits and tinted sunglasses she spoke in a authoritative voice.

"Our guests of honour as you all know are not people to be taken lightly. They are all men of high positions in society and they have lots of influence. When they come here they will be expecting to be let in right away so they can steal the spot light and ruin surgeon Haruno's carefully planned schedule."

Pausing slightly to make sure they were all listening she continued. "Our jobs right now are to make sure that they do not interrupt the awards ceremony that will begin shortly. I want you to space your selves evenly and guard all doors. It is unlikely that they will take the side door but we can not be too sure. "

"Every year Doctor Haruno calls on you men specifically because she trusts in each and every single one of you. In her eyes you are capable of doing your jobs and keeping unwanted guests out. "

Nodding their heads in consent the guards agreed with her and silently gave their support to Haruno who was their employer.

"They can be arriving anytime between now and the end of the ceremony. There goal is to disrupt it and put Doctor Haruno in an embarrassing situation so be on guard. They will be angry that they were not let in may resort to threats so don't listen to them."

Looking at each one she said finally. "Go and contact me immediately when they arrive."

* * *

Stepping out of the limousine the man tipped the driver a hundred bill and walked down the carpet with one hand inside his pocket.

From an outsider's point of view the man would like one with lots of power. His walk one of confidence and strength his eyes dead cold and his face blank.

Showing his invitation to the guards they bowed to him and let him through the door.

"Welcome sir Doctor Haruno will be delighted that you have arrived."

A corner of the man's mouth turned up as he heard the guards comment. Walking past him he entered the building noting the positions of the guards.

_'It seems like I wont miss the show after all. Wait for me blossom.'_

_

* * *

_

"Now that the silver awards were given out were given out, I would like everyone to give one more round of applause to our esteemed donors." Standing next to the small group of men and women on stage, each holding an award with silver lining , was Sakura. Smiling as the cameras went off she took shook hands with each guest on stage and congratulated them on their accomplishment.

Stepping back to the mic she waited until the noise had quieted down before she started to speak. "It is now time to acknowledge our gold award winners today. Our guests seem to be running late however and will not be here to receive their awards on stage so they will be delivered after the ceremony is over. I kindly ask you to hold all applause until all names have been announced."

Taking a deep breath Sakura began in a calm voice. "In fifth place we have Uzumaki Naruto the well known owner of the Uzumaki restaurants. In fourth place we have Nara Shikamaru Chief Detective of Konoha Police force."

Looking up for a second she saw the awed surprised looks on the guests faces. Looking back at her papers she continued. "In third place we have Hyuga Neji of the Hyuga Corporation. In second place we have Uchiha Sasuke CEO of the Uchiha branch company and finally ladies and gentlemen our start of the show today is.."

"Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

Outside the hall's doors the bodyguards were forming a defensive wall with Kazuha in the lead. In front of them stood a group of men and women dressed up and looking angry.

Kazuha rolled her eyes at the blonde woman in front of her as she tried to push past her. '_does this dumb blonde seriously think she can overpower me. Me! Who has trained in marital arts since i was a baby._'

"As I said before lady you are not permitted to enter until the ceremony is completed. "

Snarling at the brown haired woman Ino hissed at her. "How many times do I have to tell you, you useless woman that we are the guests of honour here hmm? Just wait I'll make sure that your employer fires you. "

Thinking that the woman would let her pass Ino was surprised when Kazuha threw her head back and laughed out loud.

Wiping a tear from her eye Kazuha smirked at the woman in front of her. "Sorry to disappoint you lady but im here on specific orders from my employer. Her orders were specific anyone who arrives late is to wait until the awards ceremony is over before being allowed entry. It doesn't matter whether your a normal guest or an award receiver."

Watching as the blonde woman's face turned red from anger she saw as another woman stepped out from behind a man with long coffee hair. The woman had brown hair tied in two buns and brown eyes.

Putting her hands on her hips Tenten spoke. "I don't give a shit who your employer is, we are here as the guests of honour and we have every right to be given entry. So little girl if you know whats good for you, you will step aside and let us pass and if were nice we wont make you get fired. "

sneering at Kazuha she added "We wouldn't want to make you go homeless, as its obvious from your clothes that you lack in money."

Ino started to laugh loudly as another woman with long hair and lilac eyes giggled from behind a tall blonde man.

Losing her smirk Kazuha's face became blank and her voice turned icy. "Clearly you don't know anything about fashion since this dress happens to be picked straight from the Paris boutique."

Crossing her arms across her chest she smirked coldly as she said "but its okay i don't blame you for not knowing the difference since everything you own is bought by your boyfriend over there, the Hyuga. One like you who is more like a man and cant shop properly wont know the famous designs that are running out there."

Pretending to examine her nails Kazuha continued. "I almost pity him you know for having to deal with a fashion deprived she-male such as yourself."

Screeching in anger Tenten tried to throw herself at Kazuha only to be held back by two arms wrapping around her.

"Let it go Tenten she is only trying to rile you up." said Neji as he pulled her back and away from the smirking brunette.

Sighing loudly Kazuha turned to address the bodyguards as though they were talking about the whether. "do you hear a dying cow around here. I swear animals aren't aloud in public places."

The bodyguards smirked in response as they murmured their agreement. "I think it was a dying pig ma'am, cows sound much better. "One said lightly.

Another shook his head and said. "No no I think it was a dying hyena, pigs don't sound that bad."

Laughing Kazuha slapped the bodyguard lightly on the shoulder "I think your right we cant blame it on a pig, personally i find the hyena quite fitting."

Fuming Tenten screamed at her "You, you bitch just watch I'll make sure you never get a job ever again. Just who do you think your talking down on huh? Answer me!"

Pursing her lips Kazuha gave her a disgusted look as she said while shrugging her shoulders "You just keep thinking that honey because I assure you I'm not getting fired anytime soon. As for looking down on you...well lets just say that someone who is uneducated and has no finesse like you is not worth looking at."

Turning pale Tenten froze in Neji's arms and went slack. Seeing her friend lose her fire Ino jumped in to help her...or to try to help her.

"Just who do you think you are huh? To talk down to us like that. Do you even know who-"

Faking a yawn Kazuha interrupted "Yeah yeah same old. She is the useless woman who leeches off her boyfriend and cant do anything without him. And you... well I guess your a bit better just a tiny bit. But do not look so happy because being an underwear model is nothing to be proud of."

Ino who was starting to look smug froze as Kazuha continued to speak. "Any respectable woman would not put her body on display like for every man to see. Are you not ashamed of yourself, you just got married and now your going to go and strip in front of the camera."

Hinata who had been quiet until now stepped in to try to help her friends. "You ha-ave n-no right to s-say th-that to the-m you are just a no-normal employ-ye-e who-o is not even-n kn-own."

Sneering down at Hinata Kazuha scoffed at her words. "That is classic really coming from a girl who uses her fathers name to make a life for herself. You have no damn right to even speak to me since all your good at doing is hiding behind your dad, cousin and dumb boyfriend over there."

Hunching her shoulders together Hinata started to tear up and shake.

Seeing her like that Kazuha laughed cruelly "Aww the princess is crying. Not so brave now are you."

"That's enough" said a cold voice from the end of the group. Parting ways a tall raven haired man with spiky hair that looked edgy stepped out.

"Uchiha Sasuke hm?"

Looking at Kazuha with a cold eyes he said in a dead tone. "Go call your employer girl I will talk with him about this non-sense."

Leaning against the door to the hall Kazuha smirked "Finally an intelligent person here." Gesturing to one of the body guard she let him go to retrieve Sakura.

Looking at Sasuke from under her lashes she said "Oh and for the record Uchiha my employer is a she not a he."

Huffing Sasuke turned away and looked at his companions. Ino and Tenten who had gotten over the shock started to complain.

"I want her fired for her insolence, how dare she call me uneducated." Tenten shrieked.

Ino who was also pissed off said in an angry voice to her husband. "Yes this bitch needs to get fired, she has a lot of guts to say that my job is not a respectful one."

Shikamaru who was regretting his decision of attending did not bother correcting his wife on the fact that Kazuha had called her a disrespectful woman and not her job.

"You girls can yap all you want but my employer will not fire me. Just watch."

Both woman started to huff up and yell at the same time only to stop short when Sasuke sent them a cold chilling look.

Itachi who had been silent until then stepped up next to Sasuke silently as he spoke softly. "Its time to stop this foolishness."

A cold feminine voice said from around the corner. "I agree with Uchiha-san it is time to stop acting like children and take responsibility for your mistakes."

Turning towards the voice everyone listened as the sound of heels came closer and the bodyguard who left emerged followed by someone who made everyone freeze.

Emerging from around the corner with her back straight, eyes cold and face blank Haruno Sakura walked up to the waiting crowd.

Kazuha smirked as she watched the group freeze and saw the expressions of horror and jealousy on the girls faces and disbelief and awe on the mens faces.

The tension was thick as everyone stared at Sakura who stood confidently with her arms crossed under her chest emitting an aura of authority and power.

Raising a delicate eyebrow she said "It seems like the years did not do you any good. When someone makes an appointment they are expected to keep it."

Pursing her lips into a flat line she said in a tone filled with cold amusement. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Haruno Sakura your hostess for this evening and I am the one who is employing these men. In fact I was the one who gave all the orders to not let you in."

* * *

Alright then first off, I would like to apologize for taking such a long time to update...why? Well because I have started university now and im currently taking Psychology as my major and believe me when i say that it is really really interesting.

To be honest everything kind of feels surreal as im currently typing away in my psych lecture class instead of taking notes..haha very good i know. But because i felt really guilty about leaving you guys hanging I stayed up till four in the morning just so i can finish this chapter which is extra long to make up for the tardiness.

So what do I want you guys to do? Review, review, review. Really nothing makes me happier than hearing from you guys...and did you guys know that a lot of readers pick stories based on the amount of review it gets...yep its true, because if the story lacks reviews most assume its not good and wont read it so please help me put this story out there...I know that Itachi and Sakura stories are not enough so lets make someones day and help them find this story.

Thanks for everyone who is following this story and special thanks to all who reviewed, its what really makes the update come faster and help motivate to work harder to make this story one of a kind.

Another thing my dear readers should know. I try my best to make this story unique and different from the rest so that it can stand out on its own...now that is not to put down the other stories but its simply to say that i want this story to leave a mark on all of you and hopefully let you learn something from it.

So I will stop blabbing so please pretty please review.

Signed **DarkAngelLida**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rosuto Sachi- Chapter Five**_

_**Disclaimer : **_I do not own any of the Naruto characters, though my story is mine and my ideas are also mine.

_Thoughts, dreams, and flashbacks are in italics.

* * *

_

_The tension was thick as everyone stared at Sakura who stood confidently with her arms crossed under her chest. _

_Raising a delicate eyebrow she said "It seems like the years did not do you any good. When someone makes an appointment they are expected to keep it."_

_Pursing her lips into a flat line she said in a tone filled with cold amusement. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Haruno Sakura your hostess for this evening and I am the one who is employing these men. In fact, I was the one who gave all the orders to not let you in."_

_

* * *

_

Time seemed to stop as Sakura stared coldly at the group in front of her, her face filled with disdain. Tilting her head to the side she said casually, "Kazuha?"

Her secretary stepped up and started her report her face losing its humour. "Haruno-san as you told us we followed your instructions and stopped them from entering into the hall."

"We kindly asked them to wait but they refused and tried to start a fight and caused a large commotion."

Letting her lashes cover her eyes Sakura answered her tone deceitfully light. "Oh is that so?"

Trying to hide her shock, and failing miserably, Tenten pointed a shaky finger at Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura." She said breathlessly "You. What are you doing here. And what is this non-sense about you giving these orders."

Letting her gaze slide from Kazuha, Sakura surveyed the group in front of her with disinterest as she sniffed lightly as though there was a disturbing smell in the air.

Tenten continued to stare at her with open hostility and shock. Ino who had yet to recover from her shock stared at Sakura with mounting horror as she could not believe the sight in front of her.

_'Sakura? Crybaby soft hearted big forehead Sakura? What the hell is going on here?'_

Hinata who has finally managed to stop the flow of her tears felt the world crash on her head as she regarded the girl she hated with wide eyes, her shock unadulterated . Feeling her legs give out she promptly sank into the arms of the man behind her who caught her on instinct.

Shifting her gaze to the guys standing behind the women, Sakura's eye's flickered for a millisecond then hardened before anyone could notice.

Looking at Naruto, She raked her gaze up from his polished shoes to his messy hair. "I see that time served you well Uzumaki, Well at least in the looks department."

The speechless blonde had grown into a mirror image of his father. His hair was long and untamed, his body was tall and well toned. His legs were long and portrayed his evident strength from all the training that he was doing. Holding the Hyuga girl in his arms she could see the muscles flexing under his blazer stretching it at the seams.

Naruto's eyes widened as he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

Seeing his inability to speak she let a cold smile light her lips. "I think that this is a moment in history. I just made Uzumaki Naruto speechless."

After gulping heavily Naruto opened his mouth to speak once more. "Sakura-ch-chan"

"Its Haruno-san to you Uzumaki.I would rather that we speak like we are not acquainted. "

Losing interest in the blonde Sakura moved her gaze past the stoic Hyuga barely noticing how he had grown, his shoulders more broad and his chest well chiseled.

The Nara genius was still as lazy as always. Though after years of distance Sakura was able to see the difference in him also. He had grown taller and more lean with age. His muscles firm but not overly bulky. His hair held in a high ponytail on top of his head

Letting her gaze sweep past Sasuke who she didn't bother with she turned to the last person in the group.

Frozen Jade clashed with bottomless Onyx.

* * *

The nervous bell boy walked quickly down the silent corridor, intimidated by the guest walking silently behind him.

After working as a bell boy for two years the boy thought that he had seen all sorts of customers from the haughty kind, to the cocky smug kind, to the normal confident kind.

But this man was different. The aura this man gave was dark and made shiver run down the boys chest. It was tightly coiled and ready to spring, like a dangerous jungle cat that sat with its eyes watching you intently.

This man had eyes of a dangerous person. Eyes of a predator watching everything around it and ready pounce on its prey.

The boy inwardly shuddered and increased his pace wanting to get away from the terrifying man as fast a possible.

* * *

The tension was unflappable in the hall as two sets of eyes continued to stare at eachother. Time seemed to stop as everyone stared at the two people in front of them.

Sakura took the time to stare at her hated ex-fiance. The changes in him were small and almost unrecognizable to the untrained eye.

His long raven was still tied in low ponytail. His height was still the same as before. His body had developed into that of a full grown man. His body strong and lean and arms packed with deceiving strength.

His eyes were still the same dark, fathomless and seemingly cold and disinterested in everything around them.

But Sakura knew better. She knew that behind those dark eyes was a cruel man, a cunning man who would take away her babies with out a second thought.

Her eyes sharpening with purpose she tilted her head down a fraction in mock gesture and said in sugary sweet tone. "Uchiha-san, its nice of the first prize winner to finally deem it worthy of his time to attend such a humble event. "

Looking at Sakura, Itachi felt his chest tighten as his heart surged with a myriad of sensations. After long years of not seeing one another they finally met.

Each one hoping that this day would never come.

The girl that he once knew was completely gone and the person standing in front of him was a total stranger.

Her looks had changed so much it was shocking. Her usually warm and sparkling green eyes were cold and hard, filled with wicked amusement and seemed to glitter with promise of pain and trouble.

Her once vibrant hair was lighter in colour and had a black streak running along it giving her a menacing look, making her seem dark and sultry.

Moving his gaze down her face he saw her full lips glistening as opened her mouth to talk showing a row of straight white teeth.

Her dress was silver and had intricate lace stitched into it, wrapping around her body outlining her hourglass figure and spilling down her long legs elongating them and making them seem endless. On her feet were a pair of silver shining heels that added to her heights making her look more confident and like a woman in charge.

Hearing her talk the elder Uchiha snapped his gaze back to her face and focused on her with a startling intensity.

Seeing his gaze back at her she raised her eyebrow at him, letting him know that she had caught his wandering gaze probing her body.

Her voice had broken the tension and everyone seemed to come alive all at once.

Sasuke took a step forward his eyes narrowing Shikamaru sighed and took a step back as to get away from the line of fire.

Glaring at Sakura he said to her in a cool tone. "Do not speak with my brother in that tone."

"Don't speak to your brother in that tone?" Sakura echoed before she let a wicked smile cross her lips.

"I think its really adorable that you still have that older brother complex. Tell me do you still try to beat him at very little thing he does. "

His eyes starting to fill with anger Sasuke quickly spoke. "That's enough. We are not here to talk about me or Naruto or anyone else. We did not come here for a fight. "

From behind Sakura Kazuha snorted in clear disbelief. "They were totally fighting with us a minute ago, demanding that they should be let as the 'guests of honour'." she mimicked in a snarky manner.

Nodding her head Sakura turned to the group and putting her hands on her hips. "I will let you in to enjoy the rest of the night as our esteemed guests,..."

Ino smirked at Tenten who supported a smug smile on her face.

"however, that will only happen when Yamanaka, Mouri and Hyuga apologize for insulting my assistant and causing trouble for my men. "

Immediately the two women bristled and shot up.

"I will not apologize to that assistant of yours, she had the nerve to insult my career. My career that every woman envy's." Ino hissed her eyes flashing.

Lifting her eyebrows until they disappeared into her fringe Kazuha shook her head at Ino. "There is no woman that envy's someone who models underwear. You have no shame or a sense of decency and you can forget about entering if I don't get my apology"

Turning to her husband Ino stomped up to him and grabbed onto his tie shrieking. "Shika-kun do something about her. Cant you hear what she's saying about me."

Grimacing inwardly at her lack of manners and embarrassing display Shikamaru looked down at his wife and said "Just apologize Ino. There is no point in dragging this out."

Pulling back roughly she glared at him then turned sharply on her heel. "I wont apologize to her even if I do not get entry."

Walking to stand beside Ino, Tenten crossed her arms under her chest and glared at Sakura and Kazuha.

"Ino is right," She started haughtily. "We wont apologize to someone like that. So you can take that superior attitude of yours and shove it up your ass."

The guards behind Sakura tensed in anger at the insult that was directed at their beloved employer.

Glowering at Tenten and Ino, Kazuha took a threatening step forward her mind fully on putting the two women in their places.

"Kazuha"

The one word uttered by Sakura made everyone's attention switch to her.

"I see that this is taking too much time, and as hostess I need to get back to my duties." She said calmly.

Nodding her head in consent Kazuha waited for her boss to continue.

Inspecting her nails casually Sakura said. "Since the ladies do not want to apologize then they can wait out here. After all, it was their idea from the beginning to be disrespectful."

Smirking in open glee Kazuha bowed formally. "Yes Haruno-san."

Motioning to the bodyguards behind her she watched as they positioned themselves on either side of the double doors arms crossed faces grim.

Her face becoming a professional mask once again she turned towards the silent group. "All gentlemen will enter after Haruno-san, and as for the ladies they will be kindly asked to wait in the sitting lounge."

Seeing that Hinata had stepped out of Naruto's arms and went to stand beside the other two women she added. "If you fail to comply and persist in giving us trouble we will have you escorted out"

The angry waves rolling off the three women was clearly evident but Sakura's assistant stood her ground , waiting for their response.

Neji who had been silent until then stepped silently behind Tenten and whispered in her ear, causing her to turn back to him and whisper furiously while shooting angry glances at Kazuha.

Kazuha watched impatiently as Tenten gestured with her arms before huffing and nodding her head at Neji and then turning to Sakura.

Crossing her arms over her chest Tenten said "We will wait for our men until they finish, but don't forget that this is over."

Ino and Hinata turned to stare at Tenten in shock, who in turn shook her head at them.

Speaking under her breath she told them "Listen getting kicked out from an event like this will only cause a scandal for us."

Looking pointedly at Ino she continued "Do you want your name in the magazines saying that you were tossed out of one of Konoha's biggest events due to a fight with security?"

"And you Hinata. You are the heiress of the Hyuga empire, imagine what your father will do if the news of this gets out. He will blame it all on Naruto and then any marriage for you two can be forgotten about. "

Gulping nervously the Hyuga heiress nodded her head timidly. "A-alright t-t-then."

Sighing to herself the dark haired girl turned ahead and nodded once more to Sakura who stared at her with a cool face, her emerald eyes watching sharply.

_'She reminds me of Neji when he is about to take down someone. The same predatory look, that calculating gaze is not to be undermined.' _Steeling herself she looked at Sakura with her arms crossed under her chest her eyes shining with challenge.

Seeing the challenging stare in the women's eyes Sakura let a small smile take her lips, hints of white pearly teeth showing from between her opened mouth.

Everyone else stared astonished as Sakura smiled at Tenten , all trying to figure out the sudden change.

_'Well, well Tenten. I must say you did manage to save you sorry self from unforgettable embarrassment. Oh well I have lots of time on my hands. Time...'_

Tenten watched the smile on Sakura's face change and take on a different look. It was not just a cool smile anymore. No, it was the smile of a hunter who had found his prey snagged in a trap, struggling to break free.

_'...to make you suffer'_

Sakura glided towards the door, her long legs seeming to flow on endlessly in her shimmering heels.

"Now that this matter has been settled everyone else please mind your manners and be gracious towards my esteemed guests. I want them to feel most at ease with you. "

The mocking tone and the idea of instructed like a beginner Sasuke who narrowed his eyes at her and opened his mouth to give her a piece of his mind.

"Don't, Sasuke."

Freezing the younger Uchiha stood tensely as his brother spoke. His smooth voice gliding to him.

"Let us not start here, wait until we are inside and watch her closely. This Sakura is different"

Giving a curt nod Sasuke held his tongue and ignored the woman in front of him.

Seeing no more trouble, the pink haired surgeon turned towards the door saying over her shoulder

"Follow me and remember what I said."

* * *

Everyone in the banquet hall paused as the massive double doors opened and their hostess walked in confident. Her smile bright and enigmatic. The dress she was wearing flowing around her drawing the lingering gazes of men towards her lithe body.

The men walking behind her noticed immediately the attention that the pink haired woman was getting feeling slightly agitated at the lack of attention from the audience. Well, the male half of the audience. The women's were glued to their bodies.

Smiling at her guests Sakura took the mike offered to her by one the servers and started to speak.

"So everyone, how are we doing tonight."

Her voice ringing clear everyone started to cheer. Laughing happily Sakura continued.

"Well glad to see that you're all enjoying the night. I know I am. I mean come on plenty of handsome men" She paused to wink at a handsome man in the crowd who smirked at her and nodded to his friend who slapped him on the back.

Doing a half twirl on the tip of her toes she said "Aaandd, All the gorgeous ladies gracing us with the wonderful presence. I think I see a dress in the crowd by Lana, and another by Samkar. Well well, ladies I have to admit you all look fantastic. Great taste by the way, almost makes me feel shy about myself." Her tone teasing cause the crowd to surge up.

The men in the crowed started to cheer loudly as the women blushed and tittered making Sakura laugh lightly enjoying the happiness of those around her.

"I'm really glad were all having a great time together, and now I have an announcement for you. I am happy to announce that our guests who were mysteriously missing have arrived. "

Pausing until everyone's attention was on her she said in an excited voice. "I give to you our top donors Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and last but not least Uzumaki Naruto."

The applause from the crowd was deafening as Sakura stepped to the side to let the guests greet the newcomers.

The men were in shock. Simply put.

The cold and calculating women that had met them was gone and there was a social queen. Her whole demeanour had changes. In front of them was a woman who loved to smile and talk, her laughter sounding like music as she joked with a woman in front of her.

A woman who had men staring at her all the time. They watched as a tall man wearing a confident smirk put his arm around her waist.

The woman in said question turned and put her delicate hands on his chest , a teasing smile on her pouty lips.

The man, who they noticed was the one she had winked at earlier, leaned to whisper something in her ear causing her to reach her hands and snake them around the mans neck.

Watching their shocked gazes Sakura smirked to herself as she whispered in the man's ear her breath warming his lobe causing a shiver to spread down his spine.

Pulling back she let her hand slide slowly down his chest caressing it lightly. Smiling lightly she turned to her guests her smile once more open and enchanting.

* * *

After being led to the banquet hall by the nervous bell boy, the man stood and watched his woman tease the man holding her.

Letting a slow smirk curl on his lips the man walked forward. His steps sleek and powerful.

People slowly started to notice the attractive man making his way slowly toward Sakura. His gaze dark as he drank her in.

Thanking the woman for the compliment on her dress Sakura nodded and turned to walk away only to be approached by another man who grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You look lovely as always Sakura-san" the man spoke as he slowly let his eyes drag over body.

Smiling Sakura answered. "Charming as always Hanbusa-san."

Pouting at her the man said "Aw must you insist to call me by my last name?"

Letting her free hand cover her mouth she said jokingly "Well, did it occur to you that I call you by your last name because i don't know your first?"

Holding his heart dramatically the man said to those around him. "Ah! Once again the ice queen stakes a man in the heart."

People around laughed loudly at his comment as they started to join in.

One man said laughingly. "Ah Hanabusa you cant blame her for not remembering your name. I'm afraid you might take it as a sign to make a move."

Looking on in mock anger he turned to a woman beside him and asked. "Do I look like a ladies man? I mean I find that I'm quite the humble man."

The woman beside him giggled and lightly slapped his arm while shaking her head. Those watching shook their heads in amusement as everyone knew that Hanabusa was a notorious play boy.

Laughing at the man in front of her Sakura stood with her arms under her chest.

Suddenly she paused as she felt herself become aware of a powerful presence directly behind her. It was distinctly male and powerful. Slowly two strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind as she was pulled into a hard, solid chest.

The man's hands splayed possessively on her stomach his fingers branding her. The warmth of his arms and back mixed with the scent of spicy cologne seeped into her making her sink into his sturdy arms.

Feeling a hot breath on her ear Sakura inhaled sharply as the man purred . "Missed me fire blossom?"

Her eyes widening at his deep voice washed over her, she felt his chest rumble with his words the vibrations travelling into her body sending shivers into her system.

Turning slowly she was met with burning saffron eyes, and immediately she was swept away.

* * *

Very and truly sorry about the very long wait. I am alive, not dead a bit hung over but doing well.

Things have been hectic rather lately in my life, between, university, work, friends who need my help, boy drama, tests, family, death of people I know , going out and a whole lot of other things.

Thank you all for your continued support for this story it really makes me happy that all of you enjoy reading it. Very very special thanks to _**Artisaneternity**_ for your continued support and encouraging words...and threats.

This chapter is dedicated to you as a thank you and a uhm ...late birthday present.

For all my other reader please continue to let me hear your thoughts. I promise to respond to all your comments even if was to say "bleh..this chapter was dull".

Signed,

**DarkAngelLida**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rosuto Sachi- Chapter Six**_

_**Disclaimer : **_I do not own any of the Naruto characters, though my story is mine and my ideas are also mine.

_Thoughts, dreams, and flashbacks are in italics._

* * *

_The man's hands splayed possessively on her stomach, his fingers branding her. The warmth of his arms and back mixed with the scent of spicy cologne seeped into her, making her sink into his sturdy arms._

_Feeling his hot breath on her ear Sakura inhaled sharply as the man purred . "Missed me fire blossom?"_

_Her eyes widening at his deep voice washed over her, she felt his chest rumble with his words the vibrations travelling into her body sending shivers into her system._

_Turning slowly she was met with burning saffron eyes, and immediately she was swept away._

* * *

Gazing shockingly at the man holding her, she let her lips stretch into an inviting smile. Looking up she gazed into the man's intense eyes as they returned her welcoming gaze.

"You made it" she said softly.

The corner of the man's lips lifted slightly, and only Sakura in her close proximity could see the way his eyes softened the tiniest bit.

Lifting her hands she snaked them around his neck pressing herself more firmly against his solid frame. Leaning forward she whispered in his ear, her sweet breath fanning along his neck. "I missed you, Pein."

Feeling his arms tighten around her Sakura inwardly smirked aware that most people were watching them each discretely hoping to find out what their relationship was.

Releasing her arms from around his neck she let her hands run down his strong shoulders as she smoothed away invisible creases.

Being an influential member of society Sakura was not weak, but in the arms of the most dangerous man in the country she felt most empowered.

In the higher circles it was well known that Haruno Sakura was a woman not to be trifled with. She was known not only for her keen intelligence and looks, but for her connections with societies elite. Her quick rise to position of head of the hospital and top surgeon in the country caught the eyes of many. With her power and influence on a continuous rise her popularity with men was increasing at a high rate.

Many influential men had tried to get with famous surgeon and failed, and it that led to speculation that the pink haired woman had a secret lover. Whenever she was asked about the matter she would smile mysteriously and say "Who knows, maybe I do, maybe I don't."

The whispers in the banquet hall were steadily growing louder and more pronounced.

"Looks like the rumours might be true after all." Said one man.

The woman beside him nodded her head "They look very familiar with one another, and I haven't seen Sakura-san this relaxed with anyone before."

Tilting her head back Sakura let her tinkling laugh be heard . "Always the affectionate one aren't you." She teased as she slowly stepped out of the circle of his arms.

Shaking his head slowly, he gazed at her silently, his eyes filled with dark amusement.

Wrapping his arm around her waist he stood confidently as they were approached by hopeful people wanting to get into their good graces.

* * *

Standing amongst a group of tittering women with the rest of his friends, Sasuke felt his jaw drop slightly. He stared speechlessly at the woman in front of him.

Sakura,who was known as Konoha's sweetheart back during their university days, was gone.

The woman in her place was a young woman confident in her power and looks. Her eyes were no longer soft and showing of innocence. Instead they were now intense and filled with sharp awareness holding a shadow that comes with bitter experience. Gone were the simple and youthful clothes she used to wear. Now she dressed in designer brands and walking with grace not unlike that of royalty.

Moving his gaze to the man holding her he fought off a chill that was creeping down his spine. Sakura, this new intimidating woman who left most men in the room breathless, was wrapped in the arms of the most terrifying man in Konoha and the fire country.

Beside him he faintly heard Shikamaru mumble "Troublesome, more troublesome then Ino on her period" under his breath.

Breathing sharply through his nose Sasuke silently agreed with his dark haired friend. Troublesome would not cut it, and Yamanaka on her off days in all her bitchiness was nothing combined to the trouble they would find themselves in.

They're very first meeting in six years and already everyone was at Sakura's throat. But with the addition of Akatsuki's Pein things were taken to a whole new level.

Everyone knew that the man was notorious for being ruthless and heartless. A man that was feared in all the underground for his man power and influence, and in high society for his wealth and ambition.

Looking discretely around him he could see that friends had similar reactions to him. Neji was looking emotionless like always but the miniscule tightness around his eyes showed that he was not as unaffected as he seemed.

Naruto was staring intently at his first love. His eyes were wide and his hands were clenched into tight fists.

Sighing inwardly the younger Uchiha cursed the heavens for making this meeting happen.

His brother was surrounded by women as usual most throwing their assets in his face. The look on his face though was completely blank. Not a single emotion or gesture was coming from him pertaining to what he was feeling.

Watching as a few men approached Itachi and shook hands with him, he saw his brother shift his attention from Sakura.

_'What was I expecting?' _Smirking to himself he turned and clapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Come on there is no point in us standing here staring like fools."

Excusing himself from the women surrounding him with a wink and nod of his head he went to stand beside Shikamaru who was engaged in a conversation with one of the guests.

Deciding to stop paying attention to Sakura, Sasuke thanked Shikamaru silently as he engaged him in conversation.

Even with that said the younger Uchiha was left feeling lost. The woman he could see from the corner of his eye was a total stranger. Someone who looked like Sakura but was not her at all.

* * *

Smiling Sakura walked between her guests speaking to whomever approached her and nodding with twinkle in her eyes to those who made eye contact with her.

Making her way to the stage Sakura turned to one of the ushers and asked for a mic. Thanking the man with a smile the young hostess made her way to the center of the stage and stood behind the podium.

Looking at the gathered masses she made note of the happy aura circling the room and the clusters of people.

In front of the stage and around the grand room were circular tables that served as places for dining and talks of business. Many of the tables were full of guests laughing and talking with one another.

In the middle of the hall was a dance floor filled with dancing couples, the classic music seeping through speakers making the atmosphere calming and lighthearted.

The waiters were going around giving drinks and replacing empty glasses. The caterers making sure the no food was running low at the refreshment tables.

Letting her eyes drift toward the crowd she sought out one particular individual. Finding him standing next to another man with a glass in his hand she smile to herself.

Gesturing toward the hall manager she waited until the music started to fade and watched as the guests turned to give her their attention one by one.

When she saw that everyone was looking at her she addressed them. "I know you guys are enjoying this evening so much but...As you know all good things must come to an end. However due to the fact our guests of honour were late to their own party we will hand out the awards now."

Smiling at the crowd Sakura took a deep breath and continued to speak. "I would like to ask now all of our esteemed top donors to please make their way up to the stage so they can receive their awards." Watching as the men made their way to the stage she turned her attention away.

Taking the list from the podium in front of her she looked at it and smiled grimly to herself. _' Can't believe I'm doing this'_

"Uzumaki Naruto." Watching in slow motion, the blonde haired man separated from the gathered men on stage and walked towards her. His eyes were holding hers, a deep blue staring intensely into her icy emerald ones.

Shaking his hand she plastered a fake smile on her face and handed him the award. "Thank you for your contributions."

Nodding his head Naruto took the award and smiled as he stood beside her, watching as camera's flashed and pictures were taken of them.

Looking at Sakura he gave a wide smile and winked at her, causing the crowd to laugh lightly at his actions. Turning his back to the audience he let the smile slip off his face as he clenched his jaw tightly and left the stage to join the crowd.

Watching as people congratulated him with handshakes and smiles, Sakura waited until she had everyone's attention.

"Nara Shikamaru." She said turning to her side to face the upcoming man.

The pineapple haired man walked slowly to the pink haired woman, his gait portraying the usual boredom. Taking the pinkette's hand he let a sigh out of his mouth as she thanked him in a cheery voice.

Standing beside her he waited as the camera's stopped flashing and walked off the stage to join Naruto.

"Hyuga Neji."

Smiling at him as he came forward, she handed him his award and thanked him watching as he responded stiffly. Smirking inwardly to herself Sakura stepped closer to him as he camera's flashed watching discretely as he stiffened.

Laughing lightly she said in a teasing voice. "Oh relax Neji-san, I'm not going to bite."

The man beside her looked at her sharply before letting a small smirk come across his mouth. "A man can never be too sure Sakura-san, women these days can not be underestimated."

Smiling at him she replied "I could not agree more, its about time men stopped underestimating us." Turning to the crowd who was watching the exchange with interest she winked "Right ladies? After all it is said that behind every great man is a great woman. " The women in the audience started to cheer and clap, and the men watched in amusement their dates started to call out to Sakura.

Shaking his head the dark haired Hyuga walked off the stage and joined the rest of his friends. Waiting until he left the stage Sakura waited until everyone settled down before continuing. "Alright next up is Uchiha Sasuke."

The dark haired Uchiha walked confidently up to Sakura, shaking her hand and receiving his award. Standing beside her he watched as the flashes went off blinding his eyes. As soon as they ended he smiled at Sakura and gave a small bow and turned to join his friends.

Taking a deep breath Sakura picked up the mic. _Last one, I can do this. _"Alright now, last but not least Uchiha Itachi." It seemed as though time slowed down as the raven haired Uchiha made his way toward her. His steps were quiet and confidant, His fathomless eyes holding hers prisoner.

Steeling herself inwardly she let routine take and over and easily slipped into role of hostess. Smiling widely at the man in front of her she extended her hand to him and watched as he reached forward grasping her delicate hand in his rough callused one.

Pulling back from him she ignored the fact that her fingers lightly trailed the length of his hand as she removed her hand. Lowering her head slightly in a tilt she handed him his award and said "Thank you, Uchiha-san for your generous contributions."

She watched as he tilted his head at her and replied in a low timber that sent shivers through the listeners spines. "You are most welcome _Sakura-san._"

Turning to face the front of the stage the young pair stood as many flashes went off, their pictures being taken by those present.

Watching as the Uchiha heir walked off the stage Sakura turned back to the mic."This evening was an amazing one and I know that I will not forget it for days to come. Thank you to all who attended today and made this night one that everyone will talk about. A great big thank you to all our workers and attendees for helping make this event happen so smoothly...really you guys deserve the best of praise."

Everyone watching the pink haired women clapped and smiled. "Now, it is my honour to make the call for the last dance. So enough talk and lets make a great ending to this memorable night."

The lights dimmed as Sakura made her way off the stage and into the crowd. Walking at a steady pace she looked around until she spotted the person she was looking for.

* * *

Turning around Pein watched silently as Sakura walked toward him. Her steps confidant and her gaze steady as she locked eyes with him.

When she was in arms length he reached forward and wrapped a strong arm around her waist, bringing her flush against his chest.

The pink haired woman sighed and wrapped her arms around her lovers neck letting the tension in her body seep out as they swayed to the music.

"You did well." He murmured into her ear his lips brushing lightly against her lobe. Letting out a soft sigh Sakura leaned back and smiled at him softly.

"It had to be done. Showing weakness was not an option." Slowly her hands brushed the hair at the nape of his neck massaging his neck lightly.

Placing his hands firmly on her hips, he pulled her back to him. "I'm proud of you blossom, and I cant wait to get you out of this dress." He purred in a voice that sent shivers through Sakura's delicate frame.

Slowly the couple swayed to the music seemingly unaware or choosing to ignore all the eyes set upon them.

Her lips curling in contented smile Sakura said. "You do realize that now were going to be the center of the medias attention for the next month or so right? With you're reputation and all I wont be getting any privacy for a while."

Raising his eyebrow slightly he looked at Sakura with suppressed amusement. "People talking is nothing new, Eventually the news would have spread."

Rolling her eyes at the man holding her Sakura opened her mouth to argue but was stopped by a warm finger on her mouth.

No longer looking amused, the orange haired man looked at her with intense eyes. "I wont let anyone hurt you."

Hearing those six words, Sakura felt her heart flutter. Her arms tightened around Pein and she said in a voice so soft that it was barley legible. "I know." And she did. She knew that regardless of what happened between them Pein would always be there. He was the constant in her life that she could not do without.

Slowly in the back of her mind she heard the band finishing up and people started to leave. Sighing as their moment had ended she pulled back slowly, her hands trailing from Pein's neck to his solid chest.

Taking a step back she turned on her heel and went near the entrance of the hall. People were leaving and she had a role to play.

* * *

First off I owe everyone a huge apology. I am deeply sorry that I have not updated in forever. I personally understand as a fellow reader how frustrating it is to not see an update in a long time. I honest to god was not expecting to be which such an obstacle.

Writing this chapter was like pulling teeth for me. I have a severe writers block and cant seem to put together two sentences. I have rewritten this chapter multiple times until I was satisfied with it and to be honest I'm not fully satisfied but I'm not redoing it for the nth time. You will find that this chapter is shorter than all my other ones but I did not want to extend the waiting anymore.

Other than my unfortunate writers block there are many things going on in my life. However life has a way screwing us over and there is nothing we can do about it. I understand that many of my readers are probably upset with my lack of updates and once again I apologize for that.

It was all your reviews and messages that kept me going and smiling. Please keep them coming, I love to hear from everyone and hope that wont give up on this story.

With that all said I am looking for a beta for my story. I read and re-read looking for mistakes but lots of times I miss them. Having a beta would be very helpful as they would be able to help me edit my work and correct the many mistakes, and also to push me to update faster. If any of you are interested please contact me through a review or pm.

**Note:** As I have not updated in a long time many have thought that I abandoned this story. Please be aware that I am NOT going to stop writing this story until it finished or there's some life threatening crisis going on. It may take me a while to get out each chapter but they will come out.

**Special thanks goes out to:** Renee-chan11, frenchesca , angel897,Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha ,AngelFox23 ,Namine17 ,Storyguy567, StarlitBaby ,Evee9109 ,Zakuro120 ,minniemousemom, GreekLia ,Lolita NinjaX3 ,cherryvampiress ,cherryjubilee ,Lorem tenebrae, won't be the Victim ,Geanymaus ,TearfullPixie ,krazykoreangurl ,Kathy Hye Mi Lee ,violentblossom, snorkabuziaczek ,Sakura00017, Cheyenne Uchiha ,KuRaI-BlOsSoM ,catlover123456789 ,NejiSakuKiba ,messy-hair-day ,Nekothelostbutterfly ,ChuluSempai18, HalfBloodPhoenix ,NorthernLights25 ,,CBL ,maxsunnyAK 47 ,Poptart-Freak ,AngelFox ,yuchi1994 ,brokenmaelstrom,kaori and yoshi ,misao91 ,The-Hatter44 ,misfitgirl92 ,xoxoJinxxehxoxo ,qawashere ,naive-toots ,LadyDV011 1 ,hellsmile89 ,Kurenai no Chinoumi ,akiremichan ,abigial ,SlanderousDoll,Bor Vampire ,Rayen Trenton ,ArtIsAnEternity ,natalie ,Sapphire ,lovexwatermelonx, thelandofmakebelieve ,DarkItachi22 ,Black Wolf Lady ,ZephyrPhoenix ,Kira The Dead Ninja ,florababy101 ,lydia ,Stupidityislimitless, AUTHORESSOFDOOM XD ,alphaladywolf ,takara410 ,Sakura4eva ,Lil-BabYAnG3L ,SweetCh3rry ,sakura1459wanda ,teshinea, NorthernLights1239 mura Melyss ,Weaselandcherry .

Signed,

**DarkAngelLida**


End file.
